Learning to Love
by Sakura33himE
Summary: Jane, Kidnapped by pirates suffered greatly for many years, but now a handsome thief named PeterPan had saved her. Can Peter teach her the happy things in life and can Jane finally teach Pan to love someone? Or will they all be doomed to misery. AU (I suck at summaries I'm sorry)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Peter Pan character's although one or two of my own creation may show up in the future chapters. This chapter has a few graphic scenes in it, I am sorry if it upsets any of you for any reason, but if the reason is no more then you don't like it don't read it. There will be a few more scenes that have such graphic things in them, but they will not be in every chapter. This story is a little different from the movie. Everyone is much older, and Pan never met Wendy. I'm sorry to any of you who like the Peter/Wendy Pairing, but I always felt that Jane and Pan made a better pairing. Thank you for reading my ranting and I hope you enjoy. I know I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**The Rescue**

Pan and his gang of lost boys crept up slowly to the jolly roger one moonlit night. Hook and his crew had gone looking for Pan on the island leaving his ship completely unguarded on the banks of the exceptionally quiet sea. The plan was to find some sort of treasure, or source of black mail against Hook, and then mess with him for the next couple months about it. If it was treasure Pan was going to hide it somewhere then the lost boys would have a treasure hunt for however long it took to find it. That was always fun for Pan and the boys. Although 'boys' was hardly a term for them now. Pan himself was about the age of nineteen and the boys were anywhere from twelve to seventeen, so although they were all still young they were now more then 'boys'.

Boarding deck was easy since they each had done so on multiple occasions. All that was done was a rope with four claw-hooks and they end were slung up and grappled onto the railing of the ship; once on board they began searching for everything and anything that might be fun or of use. Pan decided to head below deck to check for any treasure. The first level was just filled with hammock-cots for the crew to sleep in, and boy did it stink terribly. Sure Pan and the boys were no more cleanly but still they never smelled like _that_. He passed on quickly through there. Just before reaching the second level was some sort of kitchen which lead back upstairs, probably to Hook's chambers. Pan would search there last. He wanted to make sure there was nothing special hiding in any unlikely places.

Going below the second level and unto the third was a little creepier then the first. Pan almost decided to turn and run back up the thin hall of a stair case when he finally came to the bottom and peeked around the corner expecting to see the workings of the engine of the ship; however what he saw instead made his jaw drop. It was a naked girl. He had never seen a naked girl before – well the mermaids didn't count even though he had seen their exposed chests many times, this girl had legs so it was different. She had legs and feet and toes, arms and hands and fingers, along with all the other good bits Pan had sometimes wondered about. But there was something rather strange with her as he looked closer he noticed that she was extremely skinny, too skinny, and her skin was covered in dirt and bruises and what Pan realized was dried blood. His heart pounded in his ears. As he continued looking closer he noticed chains on her hands and feet, rusted from age and blood as the evidence of such blood was still evident on her wrists where the metal was cutting in. Pan almost turned around, deciding to ignore what he just saw. He didn't want to get involved in what ever Hook and his crew had gotten into. This was all way beyond his little games he played with everyone. He had just began to turn when a noise shot through his ears and into his heart almost breaking it. It was a soft sound but all the emotion behind those soft little whimpers was more emotion that Pan thought anyone could ever feel. Her sobs were more powerful then any laugh Pan thought he had ever heard.

He stood, back turned, for a while listening to her sobbing. When he thought his heart could bare it no longer he quickly spun around and stepped into the pathetic little lamp lights on either side of the bed. The girls head whipped up and the utter fear on her face shown tugged at his heart once again. As the girl starred at his motionless figure the fear started to subside realizing she hadn't seen him before. Pan moved closer to her and although it was clear she was still scared it wasn't as bad as before. As he got closer to the bed he began thinking of what he was going to do; many thoughts crossed his mind but the one he kept coming back to was to end her misery that was clearly plain on her face as the silent tears still rolled down her face. He had to help her, to end her pain. He put a knee on the cot and pulled out his dagger, but before he had the opportunity to put back her head with a gentle hand she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as if excepting what would come in the next few seconds. Pans hand couldn't move. No he couldn't do this. Yes he had killed many animals in the passed for food or to save them from the awful traps Hook had lain, but this girl wasn't an animal and she was going to let him slit her throat. It felt like his heart was going to be crushed. What could they be putting her through in order to make her welcome death? Pan put down his dagger and quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest in the first hug he had ever given to a girl. The girl didn't fight his arm but instead just laid there limply obviously confused as to what he was doing to her.

"I'll get you out of here.." was the only thing Pan could muster through clenched teeth as he let go to put his hands on her shoulders and take a better look at her chains. Grabbing his dagger once again he broke the bolts of the chains that held it to wooden poles on all four sides of the bed. The girl cried more in what now looked like relief as he tried to break the cuffs but couldn't and settled for breaking bits of the chain leaving all four cuffs on her hands and feet, but not the heavy chains. She looked up at Pan still crying and attempted what looked like a smile before her eyes closed and she fell to the side almost off the bed but he caught her.

Worried that she had died he checked her pulse and found it sighing, thankful that she only had passed out. Pan took off his leafy shirt and slipped it onto her naked body looking like a loose dress he gingerly picked her up in his arms – bridal style – and walked back to the top deck where all his boys were standing waiting with a treasure chest. Upon seeing him carry a girl they all got the funniest looks on their faces but Pan snickered and shook his head trying to tell them not to make a sound for Hook could be near by. Tink – who had been their look out this whole time – showered the boys and chest with pixie dust as Pan flew of holing the girl heading toward the middle of the island where their hideout was.

Slightly, the oldest of the lost boys – excluding Pan – flying just behind Pan, Nibs just behind him, Cubby flapping his arms like a fool, the twins holding the chest, and Tootles flying shortly behind. All wondering who the girl was and what Pan was going to do with her. The girl still passed out in his arms only clothed in his green top leaving Pan topless causing her cheek to be pressed up against the skin of his chest as his heart pounded. He had never been this close to a girl before. Sure most of them were in love with him on this island, but its not like anything ever happened with them. Tink always made sure of that. Even now she flew right next to Pan face flaming red at the fact of Pan holding a girl _and _giving her his shirt, but as they flew the only sound that was made was the bell noise from Tink's angry raging. Pan could only smirk.

Right about then the large tree came into view. The tree was the entrance to their secret place. Tunnels dug out from underneath the tree an caverns formed allowed Pan and the boys to make this under ground city their home. Of course they were the only ones who knew about it and therefore the only ones who lived in it. Hook had fought years to figure out where they hid. He would never find this tree. It was perfect.

One by one – Pan in first – they slid down the center of the tree down a long tunnel leading to the entrance of their home. Before they had always had the beds laid out right where the tunnels ended but after a few years Pan become worried Hook was getting closer to finding the tree so he moved everyone deeper into the dark tunnels leaving traps that in case Hook ever made it down into this place he'd surely be trapped. Pan lead the way through the complexity of tunnels – taking all the right ones – to come out in a deep cavern where large bubbles formed in the walls that Pan and the boys had put beds into leaving them little cubby spaces to sleep in. Each big enough to fit their sleeper. Pan carried over the life-less girl to his separate hole where large furs laid out making it more comfortable for him to lay, seeing as he was the head, the leader, and the somewhat father of all these boys. Pan laid her down their which caused everyone to stare at him when he turned around hands on his hips to look at them. They all burst out with questions.

"Who is she?!"

"Why is she in your bed?!"

"I never get to sleep there!"

"Shes pretty!"

"Is she a pirate?"

"Will she be a new lost boy?"

"If she gets to sleep there then I do to!"

The questions and retorts just kept coming and coming, there was no end to them and Pan didn't have time to answer any of them so he threw up his arms and yelled 'SHUT UP!' Which worked.

"I don't know who she is, and no shes not a pirate or at least I don't think so. She can't be a lost _boy _because she is a girl, and shes in my bed because I put her there and no one else can sleep there except I or she." He nodded when he finished as if proud to answer all of them as best he could but the looks of confusion just stayed on their faces. Pan sighed and sat on a stool in front of them – his big chair he usually sits in is in another hole not far from here – as he thought of how to explain what he saw. He wasn't really sure what he saw. Sure he could guess what was going on, not that he really wanted to think about it, but he wasn't sure if that's what happened or if he wanted to say it out loud. So he sat there hand on his chin thinking of how to explain what he felt.

"Okay so..on the lowest level there's a small room where..." _No, that's not right._ "I went all the way down and she was chained.." _No that's wrong too._ "She was naked and I.." Oh, hell no that's not _what I want to say! _"I found her on a bed, and I decided to take her with us." _There. _Pan wouldn't say any more of the details and that would be final.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"That's it. Shes going to be staying with us. I picked her up so now we gotta take care of her. When she wakes up maybe she'll be your new mother and tell stories and go on treasure hunts." he said more as a question to himself. What did girls do? Pan wouldn't know for he had never really been close to another girl other than TigerLily, but she didn't count, did she?

Pan decided he needed to give her some resting time so he shoved everyone off to the meat hall where they stored all their food to be eaten. Technically they didn't have any meat in the storage for they didn't have any way of keeping it fresh, but they had vegetables, fruits, grains, and other things to eat. He was determined to make something for the girl to eat when she awoke.

Jane could never remember much. It wasn't because of amnesia or something like that, but because every painful day blended in with the next. Not that she could tell what days were any more. She was a prisoner for the rest of her life without the ability to even end her own life. She had power over nothing and no say in anything anyone did to her.

Foot steps come from the long stairs and she freezes. No one ever came down here unless they wanted to hurt her. How long had she been here? Who was she? Where had she come from? She couldn't remember anything except her name was Jane, and that she was in hell. The steps were heavy and each sound ricocheted into her heart while she wished the beats would stop before the man arrived. But as before nothing she wishes comes true and the next few moments go by in a blur as a fat man arrives at her bed side taking no time to be gentle or to coax her into his touch. _No. _Her body is roughly grabbed as her legs are spread without warning. His hands are strong. _Stop it. _Pain enters her body and she wishes she could scream but a fist hits her when she protests. _Please stop this. _This time the pain doesn't go away. Sometimes they are gentle and the pain decreases, but this time there is no stopping. He grabs and pulls and hits. He claws at her skin and tugs at the chains holding her, hurting her. The session never seems to end for a few hours when the faceless man finally finishes then leaves Jane to lay in pain crying hysterically trying not to make any sounds.

The next days the same and the day after that too. Faceless men coming to her bed side hurting her, using her, hating her. The only one who doesn't use her as the rest is the captain, or so he tells her. Always cloaked in red with a hook for a hand he comes to visit her ever so often. He sits at her side and tells her how worthless and pathetic she is. How she means nothing to no body and never will. Then he feeds her, for she can't feed herself, before feeding her more insults and disgusting details about who is going to do what to her next. Her life is hell. And she was never going to leave.

She rolled over and cried herself to sleep. The next time she opened her eyes she was somewhere she didn't recognize. The chain cuffs were still on her wrists and ankles so she could only assume that she was still a prisoner to all those men, but now she was lain in some sort of dirt hole with fur underneath her. It was strangely comfortable. She looked down at her body that was still in pain. She knew why – like it was a mystery – she just couldn't remember how long it had been since those hands had grabbed her, or who those hands belonged to. Every memory seemed the same just new pain to deal with. She ran her hand along the fur which seemed to sooth her. Except for the green leafy dress she seemed to have on it didn't look like she was any different. Her wounds were closed but the blood still remained. Where was she? As she looked out there were little holes above on the high ceiling that let in a bit of light and a few torches here and there, but only one was lit. However that was enough for her to be able to see that this place – what ever it was – had many other cubby like holes with beds laid in them. Was this the pirates new hide out? It seemed so different, and the smell of sweat and other manly stink wasn't in the air. Just dirt and herbs. Strange.

* * *

Jane tried to hand her feet off the edge of the hole in order to jump down, but from the hole and the floor there was a good few feet, and in her state she might twist and ankle if she jumped off. Her stomach growled in pain. Not that she wasn't used to it making those painful noises by now but each sound and cramp still hurt worst then the last. She did what she always did; took a deep breath and counted to ten before calming down her stomach. She then noticed that although the cuffs were still in place the chains weren't attached anymore and that was rather strange. She had those cuffs and chains on her for longer then she could remember. They prevented her from doing most things any capable human could do. Most of the time she couldn't even reach the pot she was allowed to waste in, so she was forced to sully herself. God, all those memories flooding in just made her want to curl back up and die a quick death.

And then she remembered. The boy. Well he might have been older then her – yet again she couldn't remember how old she was – but he definitely wasn't the age of those pirates. Besides this boy had a face, all those men who came to hurt her never did. His eyes were brown and his hair sparkled red in the light of the lamp that had always been beside her bed. He looked sad, but why would he have cause to be sad. She had lifted her head so he could end her misery with the dagger he had pulled out, but then he had done something Jane never expected from any other human. He had hugged her. A hug was something she only remembered in the only other memory she had that might be considered happy. It was a woman, she thought, much taller then her, but then again she was probably a lot younger back then. Jane could remember the woman saying something to her, but could never make out the words.

She sat there staring at the dirt walls wondering where she was and if it was that boy who promised her to set her free that took her here. Had he kept his promise? Could anyone keep their promises? No one Jane had ever known had, so why should they start now. She laid on her side with her knees curled up to her chest and hugged herself as she silently wept. Why was her life such hell?

"Your crying again.." a familiar voice called out to her. It sound close but still far away. She lifted her head and there was the same auburn hair boy standing there only a few feet away looking at her concerned. Well standing wasn't the word she should have used. His knees were bent and his feet were off the ground but his body was up right like he would be if he _was_ standing. Jane felt as though she would pass out again. He must have seen her shock for he floated closer to her then dropped his feet to the ground.

"You don't have to cry anymore, I saved you. Your safe now." Jane sat up straighter and stared at him. Yeah right, when was she ever safe, but her words couldn't leave her mouth. It was like there was a lock on her throat. When was the last time she talked besides yelling 'no' or 'stop'. When was the last time someone asked a question and expected an answer. Could she even answer, did she know how? Apparently not, not by the way her voice was shut down. Panic rose in her as tears filled her eyes. The boy seemed worried by this and quickly came closer.

"We prepared some food for you. Can you get down? Or do you need help?" Food? Real food? Or was it going to be more of that nasty slob shit that the pirate captain fed her. She hated it, but at moments like that she'd eat anything to keep herself alive, to make the pain go away. Funny, how she wished for death yet kept herself from it.

She tried to say no but the words didn't come so she just barely shook her head. The boy sighed, not a sigh of frustration, it was more a sound like he understood what she was going through or maybe just pitied her. Either way he slowly put his arms under hers in what felt like another hug and lifted her off the fur blanket then gently placed her on the ground with his arms still around her holding her steady for a moment. Her heart raced, and for once it wasn't out of fear. Maybe it was the atmosphere around him that calmed her down so much. He seemed to be filled with laughter and curiosity for he kept staring at her. Not with those heated stares like the faceless men would give her before having their ways with her body but like he had never seen a person before. But he must have right? He was a person himself so there had to be others around here other then those pirates.

He backed up slowly then stood to the side and urged her to try and walk. She took about two step then almost fell, and she would have hit her face on the floor had it not been for his arms catching her. Geez, how many times was she going to end up in this guys arms? Not that she minded much. They felt strong and full of muscle and very safe. That was all she wanted right now, was to feel safe.

"I'll help you walk there, unless you'd feel better me just carrying you." She shook her head. Although it might be easier for him to carry her there seeing as most of her prisoner life had been not using her leg muscles she still needed to feel like she could do this on her own. Plus she needed to be a little more suspicious of this boy. That's how she got stuck where she was in the first place, trusting the wrong people. The boy just nodded and held out his arm for her to grab a hold of as they slowly made their way to a little tunnel just big enough for the tall boy to stand up straight in. With each step her muscles grew heavy, but it got a little easier to move them. It seemed to take forever and the boy would tell her ahead of time if the were to make a turn. She ended up with one hand holding his and the other dragging across the wall for more support.

When they got to where they were going it was a slightly smaller domed hole of dirt with a sorted wooded shelf a few feet dug into one wall with covered vases at the bottom and a large rounded table in the center of the room. Food was already pile high on the table. Jane noticed bananas, grapes, apples, roasted potatoes, cooked carrots and other assorted veggies, a few rolls of bread, some edible herbs, and many other new things Jane couldn't name. She stared in surprise for a long time then looked up at the boy who she still held hands with. Were they really going to let her eat this? Wait 'we', Jane questioned herself. Then she looked back and saw, five other boys standing around the table staring at her with kind looks. The boy who found her obviously understood her questioning looks and stepped forward a bit letting go of her hand after making sure she could stand on her own.

"Let me introduce everyone. This is Slightly." the boy pointed to the closest boy who was about the same height as the first but was dressed in red cloth with blonde hair flopping over his face. His eyes were very kind. "Nibs." the boy pointed to a somewhat sorter fellow, about the same height as Jane who seemed rather bouncy as he stood. Pale with freckles all over his face he saluted then smiled big. "Cubby." a rather plump boy giggled and smiled before grabbing a apple off the table and stuffing it into his face earning a hit on the head from Nibs. "The twins." Two boys stood straight, a bit taller then the one called nibs but not by much. They both waved with opposite hands making it look as though there was a mirror between them. "And Tootles." This younger boy just hid behind a chair as if embarrassed by something. His actions somehow calmed Jane. When the first boy didn't say anything she stared then pointed at him tilting her head since her words didn't seem ready yet. At first he was confused then smiled and put both hands on his hips.

"I am Peter Pan! Father to the lost boys!" He held out his hand sweeping over the whole room signifying that that is what they called themselves.

"Whats your name?" the boy named Nibs seemed to shout out at her which cause her to jump a little and trip over her foot. Pan caught her by the arm before she fell any more. Slightly hit Nibs over the head as the twins laughed. Jane hung her head slightly but only Pan noticed for he was the only one at this point who understood that she couldn't talk right now.

"I bet its pretty." Cubby smiled taking another big bite out of his apple which brought a slight blush to her cheeks as she tried to open her mouth to speak her name but nothing came out. Everyone just stared at her for a moment as realazation came into the room. The twins frowned and looked at each other, Tootles peeked from behind the chair, slightly frowned and looked away, but Cubby and Nibs just kept staring at her waiting for something to happen.

"I don't think she'll be talking for a little while." Pan finally said and held out his hand to her again helping her to the table. "So lets just eat and get to know each other." His smile was bright and Jane almost smiled back but it was as though her cheeks forgot how to use those muscles. She thought this boy named Peter seemed very nice, along with all the other boys too. Pan helped her to her seat and then sat in his large seat – that was right next to hers – and began grabbing food putting it on a make-shift plate made of wood. He then put the plate in front of her and told her to eat which she did gladly. She had a few bites of what she knew as she watched all of these boys get along.

They all ate so fast – except for Peter – he only grabbed a couple of grapes and ate them slowly. It strangely made him seem to have more power then any of the faceless men she was a slave to, and yet she wasn't scared of Peter in that way. All the other boys were scarfing the food down their faces in a uncanny manor. Every once in a while Slightly would glance over at her and smile a small smile which she wished she could smile back, but she was afraid of what her face would look like if she tried. At that moment something magical happened that took Jane by so much surprise she almost fell out of her chair. A small little person flew in front of her face and over to Peter making bell ringing sounds Jane couldn't understand.

"Ah, Tink, where have you been?" The noises sounded again and the tiny girl dressed in green clothes like Peter – except for his seemed to be made of clothe where hers might be a real leaf – flinging her arms about. "Oh right!" Peter then stood and put both hands on the table. "Boys, we must have our treasure hunt! TinkerBell's hid the treasure like I asked, so now you are all free to look for it." The childish grin that came on his face and one hand went to his hip while the other stayed put on the table he looked at Jane. "Do you like hunting for treasure?"

Jane thought and ended up just shrugging at his question. She didn't know the answer because she had never been treasure hunting; although it sounds like it might be a bit of fun. Pan smiles brightly at her hoping that that means she'll be coming with them.

"Alright! Everyone to the entrance!" Pan stands as everyone grabs a few more bites out of what they were eating before they stand up with him – Tink decides to sit on Pan's shoulders – as the boys began walking down a different hall then what they came in. Pan stands next to her hand helps her out of her seat. She now has a little more control over her legs and the wobbly-ness that was there before, so there is no need for Peter to hold her hand. However he still walks besides her as they make their way to the entrance – not that Jane knows what that is.

Peter leads her down a long complicated string of tunnels which Jane has to stop and rest against the walls every now and then to catch her breath. She hadn't done nearly enough – or really any – activity to be able to walk this much and be fine. This made her feel pathetic seeing as it was only natural to be fine with doing so much walking, _and_ to boot she was the skinniest one there. Pan would constantly look at her with worried eyes but he would try not to show it with his smile and words of encouragement. The boys too were lagging slowly ahead with a bit of worry themselves. All in all what should have taken merely minutes – Jane assumed – took practically a life time to get to where they were going.

It was a rather plain looking hole, except with a lot of smaller holes leading upward. Okay, so now Jane was really confused. How was this an entrance to anything?

"Alright, so I take it you have no clue what were doing?" Peter asks and it take Jane a moment to realize he is talking to her. She nods slowly. Slightly pulls out a roll of cloth from his clothing and hands it to Peter. Peter lays the cloth on the floor and crouches down as everyone else does, but it takes Jane a moment to get on the floor her few links of chain rattling on the way down reminding her of why it is hard for her to move. As she looks at the cloth she sees a picture she does not recognize.

"This is a map of the island." Pan points at the center looking straight at her. "This is where we are right now, where just underground. Somewhere on this map I have hidden a chest of treasure. The point of this little 'game' is that all of you" He looks at everyone there. "are to spend as long as it takes trying to find this treasure. We all split it no matter who finds it, its just a bit of fun." Peter smiles and everyone else cheers with happiness. The all stand and close their eyes waiting for something as though treasure hunting is what they do often. For a moment Jane thought they were going to shoot up into the whole, but nothing happened. Pan looks at her to continue explaining.

"Pixie dust" he points to TinkerBell, who is still on his shoulder. "Can make anyone fly." He nods and the boys as Tink gets off his shoulder and then she flew around the boys covering them in a sparkling golden dust. Pan rolls up the map of the island and stuffs it in his shirt as the boys begin to hover of the ground. Jane falls on her butt her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

"Now you cant go hunting in just my shirt." Jane stares up at him still shocked about the boys flying when his words begin to sink it and she feels her face get hot. His shirt? She thought she was wearing some sort of dress, but she guessed that made since seeing as there were only boys here. She was glad it was Pan's shirt she was wearing and not any of theirs. He was tall enough for a mere shirt of his to fall halfway down her thighs. Pan looks around the room at the boys and walks over to Slightly and takes of the piece of cloth that was tied around his waist and walks over to Jane helping her to stand then asking her to lift her arms, which she does without asking questions – not that she could, but she didn't want to anyway. He gently ties the cloth around her waist ending it in an almost perfect not then smiles as though proud of his skills.

"There, that might help a bit. Okay Tink. Give it to her." At first Tink 'stood' there floating in the air and shoot her head crossing her arms. Obviously she didn't like Jane too much, which she should be used to people hating her seeing as most her life in that room she was told how worthless she was and how much everyone hated her and how no one cared if she lived or died. Oh no, her heart was beginning race as memories flowed into her mind "Tink, we don't have time for your silly games." The ringing of a bell sounded as she protested but flew over to Jane and dusted her with so must pixie dust that is caused Jane to sneeze. But as everyone stared at her waiting for her to float into the air as everyone else – except for Peter who waited – had been, nothing happened.

"Maybe Tink fed her too much." Cubby guessed.

"No you idiot, that doesn't happen." Nibs hit him on the head as the twins said in unison.

"You cant fly if you have no happy memories!" It was said as a matter of fact, fact, but just those few words made Jane hang her head. She felt like she wanted to die even more now. Of course she had no happy memories, but how was she to explain that. Tears built up in her eyes as she clutched the hem of her dress – or better said Pan's shirt.

"Hush!" Pan said harshly to everyone while Slightly glared at them. He stepped in front of her and all she could see what his a green chest that for some strange reason she wanted to bury her face in and cry for forever. He put a hands on her small shoulder and lifted her face with his other smiling down at her.

"Its perfectly fine if you cant fly, because I don't need pixie dust to fly. I will be your wings. And soon enough we'll make happy memories so you can fly on your own." Now she really wanted to cry, but this time not because of sadness but because she was now the happiest she had ever been. No one had ever been so kind to her, and Peter had been nothing but kind this whole time. She was not used to the happiness she was feeling, but the big smile that naturally crept on her face she couldn't hide. She hoped she could stay with them for forever; always being this happy.

* * *

**The Rescue, Completed! Thank you for reading Chapter one. **I will hopefully Update soon. The more feedback I get the faster I will update. I hope you liked it, Let me know what you thought about it. I will try to develop each of the characters more as the stories go so please bare with me for now. Also if you saw any major mistakes I made please let me know and I will do my best to fix them. Thank you again, hope to hear from you!


End file.
